The Best Year
by Gomylittlepony
Summary: Hermione spent the summer at camp. Ron spent the summer sleeping. The Golden Trio is together on the train. What will happen when one of Hermione's camp friends shows up? Read and find out!


The Best Year

Disclaimer:

J. = Harry Potter  
Me = Harry Potter fanfic author  
Harry Potter Harry Potter fanfic (Sorry)  
ERGO  
J. Me

6th year.

The year where we aren't going to let anything bad happen. Or at least I'm not. We're sitting on the train with Harry and Ron gabbing away about some Quidditch team from up north. I'm secluded in the corner against the window, looking up every few minutes to see where we are. They've both changed. Harry's stronger, gets tired and paranoid more often. I want to tell him he reminds me of my father, but that would be just cruel.

And Ron. Well, to quote him, bloody hell! He pure muscle now and towers over me. Must have been all the Quidditch practice. I mean, he went from gangly 15 year old to crush-worthy 16 year old. I find myself randomly glancing at him and then quickly ducking away. I'm becoming more and more tempted to tell them about my 3 new found friendships. As you know, over the summer I went to that History camp in Milan.

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Cormack Mclaggen without 50 girls at his side and Lavender and Parvati fighting. Well, actually I couldn't believe that they were there much less the other things. When I got put into a group with Cormack and a few Italian people, I had begun to worry. But then I discovered something miraculous. He actually liked history. And knew who Meg Ryan was. And loved West Side Story. And was GAY. Yes, teenage heartthrob and ladies' man Cormack McLaggen liked men.

We quickly bonded and decided that it was our job to make sure Parvati and Lavender were "BFF's" by the end of this trip. I took Lavander and him Parvati. We each pointed out everything that was good about the other person and one or two bad. When that didn't work we go to the root of the problem. The fight. As it turns out they were arguing about who got to date one the Italians. After we figured out how to solve that (by using moudge poudge and glitter), the only thing left to do was force them back together.

Having 2 best friends with the biggest temper you'll ever see on a person tends to come in handy when your dealing with situations like this. I changed a few lines of my script and voila! We and the perfect "Get back to together" speech:

_*I run in sobbing* Me: Harry (Lavender), Ron (Parvati), Malfoy (Valentina, a mean girl at our our camp), just said I was a mudblood (maladroit). I don't know what to do! Please help me! Then, they go and deal with the problem, realize that they friendship is more important than the fight and FINI._

Needless to say, it worked. The feud ended and the four of us became inseparable. I hadn't seen them since camp, though, and I was a beginning to worry. We had promised we'd at least talk on the train, if not sit together. My other concern was what Ron and Harry would think. They were my best friends I couldn't just leave them hanging. Hold on, wait a sec.

Is that- "Hiya 'Mione!" all I see is a wave of blond hair as Lavender plunks down next to me, completely ignoring Harry and Ron's gawking. "OMG!IMISSEDYOUSOOOOOOOOMUCH!OHANDIREADTHATBOOKYOULENTME!ANDCORMACKANDPARVATIREALLYWA NTTOBEHEREBUTTHEYCOULDNTBECA USEOFSOMTHINGANDOMGIMISSEDYO USOMUCH!" "Missed you too, Lav."

I say a slight smirk falling onto my face. "AND I-" "Hold on a sec," Ron interupts, "You two are F-F-F-Friends!" as the two of them fall into hysterical laughter. "No way!" Harry manages to choke out, his eyes watering from laughing so hard. "What so funny?" I have no idea how this girl could be so nieve. "Their just being jerks." I say. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the feast." and with that Lavender leaves. "Honestly." I say.

"Sorry, I just can't believe someone like you would be friends, with, well, someone like Lavender!" Harry says still rolling on the ground in hysterics. "What do you mean?" what were they trying to say? "Well, someone hot!" is the response I get. Ouch. I play it off like it's no big deal, but inside I want to cry. I know it's silly, and not very practical, but still.

"Oh." is the only thing I can think of to say, and return to my window. For a moment it gets quiet and I almost think they've gotten the hint. But then the laughter starts up and I can't help it. I've been worried all day about everything, and next thing I know I'm crying.

000000000000000

She thinks I don't notice. She thinks I don't notice the way she looks. The way she talks. The way she bites her lip whenever she's really concentrating. She thinks I don't notice how stunning her hair is now. How she cares about what happens to her makeup. But I do. We're on the train and Harry is gabbing away about Quidditch, and I pretend to care.

But all I'm really doing is staring at her. She looks so bored, her head up against the window and her eyes glassy. I wish Harry would just shut up so I could ask her about her summer. Well, no I didn't mean it like that, but- I know she went to a camp, but I have no idea where. I also have no idea if what Fred and George said about camp is true.

That people always end up dating there, even if it's only for a week. Or how everyone gets their first kiss there. Or how everyone loses... things. But it's Hermione. She had far too much common sense to do something stupid like that. Right? I wish she would just look up. At least acknowledge my existence. I hear footsteps thudding towards our car and look up. A tall blond girl charges in and plunks down next to Hermione without even glancing at us.

It takes me minute to realize it's Lavender Brown. She says something inconceivable and Hermione somehow manages to decipher it. She will never stop amazing me. She says somthing along the lines of "Missed you too, Lav." but I don't care. I can hardly believe it. "You two are f-f-f-friends?" I hear myself saying right before I crack up. Hermione Granger, best friends with someone as stupid as Lavender Brown. Good God, she deserves better.

Although, she is friends with me and Harry. Or, in Hermione's language, Harry and I. Harry says something and Lavender looks utterly confused. I don't them though. I'm laughing much too hard. With that, Lavender leaves, still looking lost. "What do you mean?" Hermione says, and I say something back. My eyes are watering now and I'm clutching my stomach. And then it happens. Hermione goes back to her window, and thought the water in my eyes I see something.

I don't know what, but something rolls down Hermione's cheek. Oh crap. What have I done? I nudge Harry and we both stop laughing. "Hermione?" she turns her head closer into the window. "Um, I have...something I need to go do... bye!" Harry says and quickly ducks out. Leaving me alone. In a train car. With a crying Hermione. "Hermione, I- Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." But I can hear voice crack. Not even the great Hermione Granger can hide this from me, especially not after having known her for 5 years. "Look, your my best friend. We have to figure this out. After all, I am in love with you." All of a sudden she looks up. "What?" Holy crap, what did I just say? Did I just? My mouth goes dry and gives out on me. Well, I'm in too deep. Might as well just let my heart take control. "I'm in love with you."

And the next thing I now I'm leaning down, and she's just sitting there, with her perfect lips and perfect eyes. And then I'm kissing her. And she doesn't pull away. She kisses me back! Hermione Granger, kissing me! And then we're snogging. Like, big time. Hands are all over each others back. I hear the car door open. "So, did y'all make up yet or- OH!" Harry's eyes grow wide as he steps, one foot in and one out. "I, uh, I- I'll just be going then... Bye!"

And with that he's gone. And I realize something. This is going to be the best year ever.

00000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Too weird, or...? Yes, it's a very very safe Teen. But, hey! I don't know if you're like me and my friends! We have extremely... Sexy imaginations! Please review! And hey, if you're in the mood, read some of my other stories! I'm nodding, telling you that's exactly what you should do. Either way, **

**LOTS OF LOVE, **

**A.B.**


End file.
